1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable stadium seats, and more particularly pertains to a portable stadium seat having a rigid frame on which an inflatable seat cushion is removably attached. The seat of the instant invention is designed for use by people having back problems who are normally precluded from attending sporting and cultural events by the hard and uncomfortable seating found in most stadiums and auditoriums.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of portable stadium seats are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a portable stadium seat is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 215,543, which issued to J. Poor et al on Oct. 17, 1969. This patent discloses an inflatable pad held over an existing seat by a plurality of seat hooks attached to the pad. U.S. Pat No. Des. 277,917, which issued to B. Slakman on Mar. 12, 1985, discloses another inflatable pad to provide orthopedic back support. U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,200, which issued to W. Armstrong on May 21, 1985, discloses a seat pad for use over existing seats which has an inflatable lumbar support and a manually actuated hand pump. A cover secured by VELCRO hides the lumbar support from view. U.S Pat. No. 4,592,589, which issued to K. Hellwig on June 3, 1986, discloses an inflatable cushion for a chair which has a plurality of compartments which are shaped to provide orthopedic back support. U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,481, which issued to C. Grudzinskas on Oct. 28, 1986, discloses an inflatable seat pad, for use over existing seats, which has a plurality of compartments which are selectively inflated by a manifold system. A motorized compressor and a control system are provides for maintaining desired pressures in each compartment.
While the above mentioned devices are suited for their intended usage, none of these devices is suitble for use as a portable stadium seat by people with back problems. The aforesaid devices do not provide a rigid frame designed for proper orthopedic back support and do not utilize an easily portable design. The instant invention provides a seat with a rigid frame for proper orthopedic support and an inflated cushion for comfort in a compact, uncomplicated and easily portable design. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of portable stadium seats, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such portable stadium seats, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.